


Don't Be Afraid

by Voltron12



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron12/pseuds/Voltron12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec are at Magnus's apartment Alec's thoughts for when he dies. Linkin Park Leave Out All The Rest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Recommendation: Listen to song while reading. Alec's POV

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
Alec was thinking  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared  
About what would become of Magnus  
After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
When he died  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?  
Either in battle or of old age  
So if you're asking me  
I want you to know  
He hoped it was in battle so his parents would be pround of him  
[Chorus]  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
He loved Magnus very much and didnt want to lose him  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Alec wanted Magnus to know that he would always love him  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
And to not forget him and to move on when he did die  
Keep me in your memory  
To keep his memory alive  
Leave out all the rest  
To leave out the fights the bad times  
Leave out all the rest  
To only remember the good times  
Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I've made  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you  
So if you're asking me  
I want you to know  
[Chorus]  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
[Chorus]  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are  
Alec looked at Magnus and knew he would never forget him


End file.
